


Фея тающего снега

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: Merlin BBCЖанр: гетПейринг: Утер/МорганаРейтинг: PGСаммари: зимняя сказка
Relationships: Morgana/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)





	Фея тающего снега

Когда-то давно, в другое время, в другой жизни, ему часто снился один и тот же сон. Чужая улыбка, белый мех, солнце, отражающееся в поверхности прозрачного льда, снег, темные волосы... И какое-то странное, щемящее ощущение, царапающее изнутри.

Игрейн говорила, что такие сны – вещие. Но он не верил. Хотя тогда у него еще не было повода не верить. Игрейн смеялась, и за замерзшим окном словно звенели колокольчики. Смотри мне, говорила она. Смотри мне, изведу всех темноволосых служанок во дворце. И всех остальных тоже, на всякий случай.

Он целовал ее в висок и смеялся вместе в ней. Им было хорошо вместе. У них впереди были еще две снежные, уютные зимы.  
  
Все королевство плакало в тот день, когда хоронили их белокурую королеву. Король не плакал. Через много лет люди говорили, что тогда его сердце еще не было таким холодным и твердым. Но у его сердца была причина замерзнуть, покрыться льдом.  
  
Дети росли, и замок становился все тише. Или ему это просто казалось? Без их споров, смеха, бесконечных пререканий в коридорах было пусто, даже когда там сновали люди.

Но ничего не поделаешь – они уже слишком взрослые, у них свои дела, свои занятия. Они не знают и никогда не узнают, что только их непосредственность, их живость помогала ему не окаменеть окончательно. Сейчас он с каждым днем принимает все больше решений, которые не может простить сам себе. Но словно что-то отмерло, погасла какая-то искра, все эти годы светившая только благодаря маленьким детским ладоням.

Артур теперь побаивается его. Боится разочаровать, боится ошибиться. Его взгляд – иногда недоверчивый, иногда обиженный – говорит больше, чем любые слова. У него никогда не было хорошего отца.

Моргана его, наверное, осуждает. А он все еще вспоминает, как она, тогда еще маленькая девочка, любила наблюдать за его тренировками. Она пряталась за неплотно закрытыми дверьми зала, на подоконнике за портьерой или за тяжелыми драпировками, украшавшими стены, и зачарованно следила за каждым его движением, за каждым выпадом, за танцующим мечом в его руках. Он старался не показывать, что видит ее. Так же, как притворялась она, когда он исподтишка наблюдал за тем, как она читает, сидя с ногами в кресле. На нее было очень приятно смотреть – она иногда морщила лоб, обнимала тяжелые книги обеими руками, очень осторожно переворачивала тонкие страницы, стараясь не загибать уголки…

Она иногда приходит и сейчас. И он уже не может делать вид, что не замечает ее. В детстве она бы убежала, заметив взгляд в свою сторону. А сейчас просто садится на пол у двери, нарушая все возможные правила приличия, и не отрывает от него глаз. Зимнее солнце льется сквозь высокие окна, отражается от полированного паркета, заставляет ее синее платье поблескивать – у подола и на манжетах. Он делает резкий выпад в сторону, паркет скрипит, но она все так же, не моргая, наблюдает за ним.

Он даже не заметил, как все изменилось.  
  
Ей уже много лет снятся одни и те же сны. Она видит своего отца – высокого и сильного, любующегося отблесками света на клинке нового меча. Снится ее мать – она очень на нее похожа, портреты не обманули. Наяву Моргана с трудом может вспомнить тот день – ей было три года. Длинные волосы ее матери спускаются на голую грудь, она прижимает ее к себе и теплая вода окутывает их обеих.

Моргана смотрит ей в глаза и ей кажется, что она смотрит в зеркало.

Иногда ей снится красная ткань. Ткань, и чьи-то сильные руки, и солнечный зимний день…  
  
У нее всегда был нелегкий характер - слишком сильный и своевольный, что бы мириться с тем, что ей не по душе. Хотя она слишком уважала себя, чтобы опуститься до простых капризов.

Она никогда не говорит, что у нее на уме. Не признается в том, что ей не нравится. Просто смотрит, сверлит взглядом, оставляет за ним право додумать остальное. И от этого ему, впервые за много лет, становится не по себе. Потому что... Нет, нет, не может быть...

Через несколько дней служанка, скрасившая его предыдущий вечер и согревшая его постель хотя бы на час, заливается слезами в углу, стараясь не показываться ему на глаза. - Это все леди Моргана, - шепчутся в коридорах слуги. - Как белены объелась. Ни с того, ни с сего, рукой, наотмашь…

Вечером в замке прием. На ней светлое, почти белое платье – она такие обычно почти не надевает. Она приседает перед ним, как всегда, как все. Но не опускает глаза, не в этот раз.

В тот день он принимает вызов.  
  
Она заходит в тронный зал, и ее юбки шуршат в такт шагам. За окнами угасает день, скоро слуги начнут греметь подсвечниками.

Он протягивает к ней руки, усаживает себе на колени, обнимает за талию, вжимается лицом в ее плечо.

Игрейн была права. У них было все – и белое меховое покрывало на кровати, и смятые простыни, и рассыпавшиеся по подушке темные волосы, и царапины на его плечах, и утреннее солнце сквозь заледеневшие окна...

Он притягивает ее ближе, обнимает крепче.

\- Боги меня проклянут, - говорит он, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез.

Она берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы. Затем прикладывает ладонь к его груди, и лед все же начинает таять.


End file.
